zcrushersstrikeforcefandomcom-20200216-history
Universe 13:Book One
Prologue 1 Raditz: Vegeta, what are we doing on this rock, exactly? Vegeta: We're searching for life, you should know, its standard procedure. Turles: WHATEVER we're doing, this planet is a pain to be on, the climate mixed with the gravity makes my armor a pain, and I'd rather get this done quickly. Vegeta: We'll be back at the base quick enough. But for now..search! : At the sound of the agitated prince the Saiyan group dispersed and engaged the rigorous task of finding inhabitants of the barren planet. While searching for relatively intelligent life (They've run into some dumb ones) they regularly kept in touch with each other via their scouters, Raditz was the first to see any signs. Raditz: Everyone.. I got markings, and from their looks they have some crazy finger nails. Turles: I found some green....seeds. Raditz: Fool, we came to find intelligent organisms not plants. Nappa: Well Vegeta, what should we do? Vegeta: Meet up at Radtz's position, of course. Turles: Fine : They all met as instructed and as soon as Vegeta stepped foot on the ground of the unnamed world they were ambushed. The assailents were short, more so than Vegeta himself, green and had a violent yet curious expression. The Saiyans' immediate response was to eradicate them and so they attacked with little precision, expecting little to no resistance from the seemingly weak beings before them. Nappa: Well that was easy! Vegeta: Fool Nappa: Huh? What do you mean "fool," we just obliterated them. Turles: No, Vegeta and I obliterated our targets, you and Raditz missed your's. That's why he's so attentive, and not boasting! : Almost as if reacting to Turles' frustration the beings burst out of the ground at the utterance of his final syllable.They attacked swiftly and wildly, their form truly reflected their appearance, feral. Raditz was able to hold them off but, it was 5 on 1 so he couldn't throw it back at them. After being attacked Raditz lost his cool and destroyed 3 of them at once, much to Turles' surprise.The other 2 had dibs put on them by Nappa. But on a whim or a fleeting thought Vegeta decided for Nappa to only knock them unconcious and put them in a capsule. Nappa:But why? Vegeta:..... Turles:Nappa, do you value your life? Nappa:Well ye- Turles:Then shut up and follow orders. :: Nappa disposed of the animals as instructed and put them in the capsule. The group then went into the Southern half of the planet. This half of the Planet was much wetter with Islands of all sorts, a stark contrast to the barren dessert of the Northern half of the planet. Even the inhabitants of the region were different, red in color instead of green and they were much more docile. Regardless of the differences Nappa looked at Vegeta for his approval and went to work incapacitating the strongest of the race. :: After performing the act they did the job they were assigned to do, mercilessly killing the sencient inhabitants of the planet and any reminants thereof :: While on board the space pods all members of the team asked Vegeta's motive for keeping some of the creatures alive. Vegeta only told them to wait. Nappa:Vegeta? Vegeta:I said wait. Nappa:That's not it. Turles:Spit it out, I'm ready to go into hibernation! Nappa:Well its just that....well....those things turned into green seeds. Vegeta:What the- Turles:Who's the fool now,Raditz! Raditz:huh? What? What ever brother, don't wake me up for that. Vegeta: Everyone! Go to sleep for god's sake. Prologue 1:Power Levels Vegeta:19,560 Turles:12,650 Nappa:8,340 Raditz:2,400 Prologue 2 Master Roshi:Shen, we need to talk. Shen:ROSHI! How dare you call me?! Master Roshi:Shen, I know what happended to Chiaotzu. Shen:......What is it do you want? Master Roshi: We need to meet up, you and Tien, plus we need to kill that demon! Shen: You know he's too strong for any of us, any of us combined. Master Roshi:You know we have to, its our duty. Shen: roshi.....turn on the news. Master Roshi: What is it? Shen: just do it.... Master Roshi:.........mother of god....Shen we must do something now. Shen: I have already sent Tien, you need to send your student. Master Roshi: Did you give him the instructions. Shen: They will do him little good, that monster can take anything he can dish out. Master Roshi: Let us pray that you are wrong. : At that moment Yamcha and Tien met up, and grudgingly accepted each other's help. The two were able to set aside their hatred for one another to defeat a being of immense power, atleast from the perspective of the Earthlings and their protectors. Yamcha:Tien.....Is that him. Tien:Yes....that's the abomination that killed Chiaotzu. ???:Abomination? that's just harsh. Give me some slack for killing your friend before he saw what I was going to do to you. You should see it as an act of mercy, Kami knows I don't see it like that. Yamcha;KAMI!!? What the hell did you do?! ???:Killed him of course, its my job you know. Tien:That means I won't be able to ressurect Chiaotzu. Yamcha:TO HELL WITH CHIAOTZU! That means that the majority of our population is gone forever. ???:See it as incentive to beat me now, I'm always looking for a good challenge. That old pink shirt put up a good time, same for the bald one......who else? I guess that's it, can't find much else here besides lambs ands little boys playing with toys. Atleast that gave me a good work ou- With that Tien jumped at the mass murderer, and was easily stopped. ???:Now that was just rude, I was talking you know. Tien:O.O (Damn! I'm dead, to hell with him. I'll put everything into my next kikoho, if that doesn't do anything then its all lost) YAMCHA!!! RUN, GET OUT OF HERE! Yamcha:(What are you planning?) ....FINE : The latter ran out of distance from the explosion from Tien's attack.When all the debris from the blast cleared tien was gone only a crater where he once stood, but the being was nowhere to be seen.But.....after a second of recollection Yamcha heard the faint dripping of fresh blood. ???:Fuck! You two won't get any mercy from me now, I will watch you writhe, and then....I'll leave you to your fate. Yamcha:........You're still alive........HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!!? ???:Simple, but that's a story for another time, fortunately for me......its die for me to collect my payment. : In a blur the being attacked the fighter almost betraying the seemingly hurt individual seen just a second before. And that's just how much time Yamcha had, he was killed almost instantly. ???:Shit! I killed him too quick, bastard got lucky. : After the second death Master Roshi went to face off with the beast along with Shen, they both died even quicker than their students. Being bored and without a challenge it went about destroying the planet a city at a time. Prologue 2: Power Levels Kakarott:510 Tien:340 Yamcha:337 Shen:115 Master Roshi:125 Simple Enough. Tarble:Well, haven't you 4 been busy? Vegeta: Don't give me that, you know what I called you here for. Tarble:Fine, I need a demostration before I can do anything. Vegeta:Get in there yourself or are you too lazy to get off your ass for once? Tarble:.....Fine, bring them in, before I lose my nerve. Vegeta: Nappa, come in here. You need to see this. : Nappa went to the process of reviving the beasts while Tarble prepared himself for the engagement, his lack of skill and experience was soon to be showcased to his brethren. Once they had been revived the cultivars were sent into the chamber where Tarble awaited them.The creatures took quite a while to understand the nature of the meeting, insulted, the prince fired a blast in the creature's direction to acquire their scattered attention. It worked, not that he enjoyed the outcome, as he was assaulted by the horde he put up a crude defense of raised arms and the casually dodged kick. It was pitiful in the eyes of his kin and comrades, who promptly ended the altercation once it had become apparent that the creatures were superior to Saiyan royalty. Turles: Damn, that was pitiful. Raditz:That's an understatement. Vegeta:I was fool to think you would be a good measure, Turles call for someone competent. Turles:Appule? Vegeta:Sure, he's good enough for this. Nappa and Raditz quickly prepped the best Saibamen for combat, if only through the use of supplying them with water and getting out of their way. Tarble: "Sigh" : Appule handled himself in a much more respectable fashion, with a solid stance he was able to block and counter most of the saibamen.To the confusion of the creatures he started the offense rather than continuing to counter. The beings fought well against their first true opponent, and were deemed strong enough to harvest. But their formal training was another matter entirely, despite having relatively high intelligence,they understood no spoken language so any training would be to make them understand their handlers words. Appule: It could always be possible they can't be taught, we might have to wait a generation to get any use out of them. Tarble: Still, we should test it out before we declare they're hopeless. Raditz:So, what's the plan for them? Tarble:You could always take them on your missions, training in the field seems to be the only place they have incentive to listen to any of you. Nappa:Sounds simple enough. Chapter 3:Power Levels Tarble:4,750 Appule:5,600 "Desolate Wasteland? Great Place to Visit" Turles: So, are going through with it? Vegeta: Not now, we're not strong enough. If we try it now Raditz and Nappa will just end up dead. Turles: Vegeta, I don't even think we're up to it yet. Vegeta: We're not, if we were we'd already be attacking them. Turles: You'd really do that? Vegeta: Yes, I'm losing all my patience. If we don't move soon I'll end up destroying this planet while we're on it. Turles: For future referrence, just what is your plan on getting stronger? Vegeta: I'll explain this to you when the time comes, for now just worry about your strength. It's your job to train them Turles: Aye. Vegeta: And if you were wondering how Cui and Dodoria will react, I have no idea. At this point I think fear has overtaken any sense they once had. Turles: What about Zarbon? Vegeta: Zarbon's already in his noose. Turles:Oh, I see. I suppose you sent Raditz off to get Kakarott. Vegeta: No, he went of his own accord. : As the Two Saiyans overviewed their coup, Raditz had finally made it to Earth. Rather, what's left of it. The landscape was barren, covered in debris from various cities and landformations. There was nothing to be seen for miles, the land was dead. Raditz: Nice job, although I think he slacked off towards the end. Lazy son of a bitch. Raditz: Alright lets see what's around here. There's a 30 to the south, a 44 to the west. Guess Kakarott died, that's too bad. Wait, there it is, just at the edge, a power level of 570. : Sure of the fact that his brother was to be found far north of his position, Raditz made his way towards the location of the being he presumed to be his brother. Once Raditz was directly over the power his search was over, with the ever-reaching ruin in his wake a regular search would be too easy. But, his brother was generous enough to make himself known. Through the use of a ki blast no less, but the blast did not hit its target, going straight past the Saiyan's head. Raditz: I've been looking for you, you know. Kakarott: Not many people do that, you have a death wish? Raditz: Kakarott, do you honestly not recognize one of your own people? Kakarott: Nope, I've never seen you before in my life. Luckily for you, I have a habit of killing people on sight. Raditz: I see, that explains your horrible aim. You've been shooting at the broad side of buildings and any lamb that got too close. Kakarot: Just tell me what the hell you're here for, before I lose my patience. Raditz: I'm here to take you away, you're my brother. Kakarott: If you're my brother you can fi- : And with that the older brother attacked with a swift knee to the stomach. Shocked, the younger took a second to grasp the situation, unsure of just how much of his brother's strength had he not seen. Finally aware of the gap between the two, Kakarott conceded defeat. Kakarott: Where the hell did you come from? Raditz: I come from a planet called Vegeta, you come from Planet Vegeta as well. We are a race of fighters, Kakarott. Born to lay waist to world's such as these. Kakarott:Then I guess I was sent here. Raditz:You were, we sent you here because you were weak. Although, you did do a good job on this planet. Not that it couldn't be better, but a good first try. Kakarott: Where are you taking me? Raditz: Planet Frieza 73. Introductions 1 Raditz:......Long story short, we're the last of the entire race. Kakarott:Are you positive that's all there is to it? Raditz: Some things just can't be said here. Kakarott: But, we're the only ones here. Raditz:You haven't been around a lot of technology during your time on that planet, have you? Kakarott:....No, but that doesn't mean much, and it certainly doesn't answer my question. Raditz:If I were to tell you the entirety of my knowledge that would put both you and I in danger, as well as the rest of us. Kakarott:Is it really that bad, here? Raditz:More than you know. Kakarott: Well, when do we get off? Raditz:At this point, less than a day. : As the two saiyans conversed to kill the dead time they had accumulated, Turles and Nappa were training the cultivars. At this point in time all members of the team, spare a newcomer, had made their status known to the creatures, thus asserting respect. Orders were the only things that were needed for them to function in battle. Only understanding a few simple commands, the cultivars remained soley reliant on their instincts to solve any problems, this could only be fixed gradually and with constant interaction. But the time to do so was not in their possession. Turles:So, what's our next assignment? Vegeta:To kill the inhabitants of the planet Tritek. Turles:Will you be taking the cultivars, they need the hands-on experience in the field. Vegeta:Cultivar? Turles:The official name for those things we found. Vegeta:Ahh, I'll be taking them then. The same can't be said for the rest of the group. Turles:Huh? Vegeta:The mission will only be given to Nappa and I, I need you to stay behind and break the new guy in. Turles: Fine, but tell me how strong they are when you get there. Vegeta:I'll see about that. Nappa: The pods are ready, Vegeta. Vegeta: Good, I'll be there shortly. Introductions 2 Kakarot:Touching down? Raditz:Yeah, get ready to meet the rest of us. Kakarott: How many? Raditz:Without counting you or I, 4. Kakarott:6? Raditz: I forgot, you never had an education. Kakarot:Well I was too busy burning cities to ashes to find a teacher that would have anything to do with me. Raditz:Amusing, anyway we need to get you some armor, those rags aren't appropriate. Kakarott:Where to then, brother? Raditz:The inventory is this way, after that we'll have to deal with your attitude. Turles should be good for that. Kakarott:You're one hell of a killjoy, d' yaknow that. Raditz:I'm aware, but I need to get you to Turles before the day's over. Kakarott:Am I getting an interview? Raditz: A word of advice, don't talk to him how you talk to me. You'll be dead before the end of the week. Introductions 3 Nappa:So how are we going to do this? Vegeta:The Saibamen will be let out on the cities, I handle the fighters, and you destroy all the infrastructure and cities you come across. Let's make this quick. Nappa: Sometimes I wonder if I even need to think. Vegeta: You really don't, you're just here for extra muscle. Nappa: So will you be going towards that mass of fighters in the NorthWest? Vegeta: Of course I will, but be careful, I need you for the coup. Nappa: Understood, Vegeta. : At that moment the two saiyans split up, with Nappa taking the cultivars and Vegeta going solo the saiyans are readying up for another extermination. Nappa easily took care of the coastline while leaving the minor suburbs to the cultivars, on his side the attack was going quite smoothly. Vegeta hadn't met any opposition at this point and they both told the other of their progress. Nappa:They're scattering like mice out here, wish we had more saibamen. Vegeta:We could only bring so many back, besides they weren't specific about how clean the job could be. If we have to we could easily raze the place. Nappa:Of course, but still we need to do a quality job. Vegeta: We don't need to do anything, it won't matter anyways. Anything we do will be thrown out the window after Zarbon is dead. Nappa:Well how's it going up there, I know you're doing great but details? Vegeta: I haven't seen a damn thing, they must have evacuated. Nappa: Then why are there so many here? Vegeta: Probably second class, poor bastards. : After his last word Vegeta killed the conversation and went ahead to find his targets, before him were 20 warriors. All of them very weak in comparison to Vegeta. In a matter of minutes he reduced them all to either a smoldering lump of flesh or ashes in the wind. Vegeta: Idiots, they should've ran while they had the chance. : After destroying the abandoned city, Vegeta went about destroying whatever he came across, be it individuals trying to escape or cities filled with oblivious people. They were lambs to a slaughter. Vegeta came upon a group of Tritekians that seemed to be fighters, their powers were strong in comparison to any fighters he had seen elsewhere on the planet. Although at the power they had, any defense they had would be ineffective. Aware of the Saiyan's presence the 5 of them powered up to face him. Vegeta:That won't do you any good, Woge:You'll get no such thing, Saiyan. We have traveled far to destroy you. Vegeta: Is that so? : As if to taunt them Vegeta shot an attack at them, one strong enough to end the confrontation then and there. But to the Saiyan's surprise, the Tritekian swatted it aside as if it was nothing more than a insect. Woge:From what the foreign intelligence reported you're much stronger than that. Don't underestimate us, we're not from the undisciplined forces of that corrupt bastard- Vegeta:Have you ever heard respect for the dead? Woge:Have you ever heard of silencing when another is talking? - but to the point they were weak, strong by common standards, but nowhere near the power our elite possess. You should be dead in a half hour at the most. Vegeta; You're very cocky, but if what you're saying has some weight to it, I'm always looking for a challenge. : The Tritekians powered up, immediately getting a reading on Vegeta's scouter.A reading of 10,000 turned into 13 then to 16 in a blink of an eye. Woge:And I'm not even the strongest of us. Vegeta: Is that really it, you have to be stronger than this to get a good fight with me. Kalt: How about me....... : Kalt's power level went straight up to 18,000. The third and fourth members of the powers went up to 12,750 and 13,000 respectively. Vegeta: I'll be lenient and not use my full power. : The weakest 3 attacked head on and were immediately countered, although this was only a front to make way for Kalt to charge his attack. He shot a large wave at Vegeta, strong enough for Vegeta to match it with another attack rather than swatting it. Almost in unison the previous 3 jumped at Vegeta and simlutaneously attacked with blasts. All this resulted in a large explosion, leveling the area around them and leaving Vegeta slightly battered. Vegeta:You fools! You don't who you're messing with. : Then 2 more of them appeared from the smoke to the princes left and lunged at him. Kalt flew up and attacked from the air while Woge shot attacks from inside the cloud. Vegeta killed one of the attackers from the left and managed to make the other back away while maintaining his barrier. Kalt dived into the action and engaged Vegeta in a volley of melees and point-blank blasts, soon all 3 were surrounding Vegeta and attacking him. : The prince frustrated from the cowardly fighting tactics being displayed, knocked them all away with a forced wave of energy and followed up with a large blast, killing the fighter with the power of 12,750. With only 2 of the originals left, Kalt and Woge go all out. Laying into the prince faster than they should be able to manage. Vegeta:The hell was that?! Kalt: We have complete power over our power. Woge: As long as out bodies can handle the output we can be as strong as we feel is neccesary. You have deemed yourself worthy to fight our maximum, too bad you'll die once we do all that we must. Vegeta checked his scouter to see if they were bluffing, yet their words were shown to be true. Kalt was increased to 21,000 and Woge went up to 17,000 approximately. Kalt: And this isn't even our limit. : The two of them then went up to 30,000 or close to it, then attacked. The two battered Vegeta into a bloody mess, and then threw the body aside. Then as they left Vegeta stood up and charged an attack in his hand. It was a white sphere of energy that was incredibly bright. He then threw it into the sky and clenched his fist. Vegeta: Now! You will understand what you have brought upon your people, you will feel the wrath of the Saiyan Prince! Vegeta gloated as he morphed into a colossal beast, he wasted no time in crushing Woge while savoring Kalt's death. Vegeta: You had to flaunt your power, instead of bragging you could have killed me. But now you will die,crushed in the palms of your enemy, and so will your people. I hope you're proud. Kalt: Sie sind eine riesige hündin. Vegeta: Charming. Chapter 8:Power Levels Tetras:7,650 Woge:9,870(Base power) : -16,060(Comfortable output) : -28,765(Maximum output) Kalt:11,650 : -17,940(Comfortable Output) : -21,210(Median Output) : -28,900(Maximum Output) Vegeta:19,600 : -15,410(beaten) : -98,000(Ozaru) : -9,800(Power Ball) Category:Fanfiction Category:Page made by Tjakari